Destiny with the Elves
by BlackMoonEmpress
Summary: Legolas travels to the future to bring back Sauron's daughter from the future to save all of Middle-Earth, but she has earased all of her memories...four thousand years ago she turned from the path of evil and escaped to the future...will she return? What


Hey there! U may have read my other story called "The Kings Rival" that was posted on Venus of Love's name…. But I finally got mine to work!! Please R+R…and for those out there who don't know what that stands for…well it stands for Read and Review…oh and I do not own LOTR characters in this story or the song in here…it is called "Immortal" by Evanescence…but I do own Alina and I haven't come up with any new characters yet…so if I do I'll inform you about it in my little note here…. So please read and tell me what you think! Flames accepted! 

~BlackMoonEmpress

Chpt 1

Nothing to Something

Lonely is how I have been all of my life. My freedom, limited. Day after day, I go unnoticed, as if I don't exist. If I run away, my absence will go unnoticed, I would be forgotten, for I am nothing to them to the whole world. Nothing, *scoffs*. Yea nothing. Nothing at all. My existence is not known to anyone. I am just someone in the way of someone else's happiness. My feelings, unimportant. Just like…me.

__

I'm so tired of being here.

Suppressed by all of my childish fears. 

If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.

Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real.

Every year I envy others, every minute of my life. I go about my life as I always do, going unnoticed, as if I am invisible. My father cares nothing of my well being, or my life. He comes home everyday drunk and mad. I hide in the shadows of a Café across the street from my house to avoid being beaten by him as I have several times before. At school teachers take pity on me, but dare not to interfere with my life, for they do not want to get involved. I haven't a single friend, for all of the other students have not noticed me there. My achievements go unnoticed, people have no knowledge of my intelligence. I hate my life, this world.

Every day I wonder into the forest near my home after school to find solitude. I stay there for hours just wondering the trail to the river in the middle of the forest. I look into the water to find a person I do not know, a stranger without a personality. There is no more hope for me.

Alina has been living a lie all her life. With no memory of her mother or her childhood. She has no past, no present, and no future. Her life is locked away, far, and far away from her. She goes day by day unnoticed without a single memory. She was walking to school one day, planning that today was the day she will disappear forever. She went about her day as usual, nothing different happening. Right after school, she ran home as fast as she could so she would have enough time to herself to be alone. Her father always came home at 5 pm and right now it was 3:30 pm. She ran into her house and into her room. She grabbed a pen and her notebook. She sat on her bed and began to write quickly. This is what she wrote.

To anyone who cares:

03/25/03

I have nothing to live for. Nothing to endure for. My existence is not known or appreciated. Today is my death day. I would actually call it my Independence Day. I shall be free from all of my pain, escape from my sadness. No one would even care if I go or not, for I am not cared for. I am forgotten and unimportant. My father will be glad if I am gone. As he has stated before, "You are nothing! Nothing but someone in the way! Nothing but a pain to me! I wish you would just disappear!" there is nothing left for me, even though there wasn't anything before. This world is terrible, it is considered to be hell to me. Good-bye, good-bye…forever.

She folded the letter up and ran to her closet. 

'Well, if I am to die, I may as well die in something I will cherish forever.' she thought. 

She opened the closet doors and took out her mothers wedding dress, as she thought it was, for it was white. She changed into it and grabbed her letter and her sword she had made at her personal hide out. She had found some old equipment in her father's garage and made her sword. She was strong, especially because she worked out a lot just in case her father went to far, so she was able to create a very well made design on her sword. She ran out of the door with a cloak around her towards the forest. When she reached the river she kneeled in the grass near the river. She looked up at the sky to stare at the beautiful glowing fireflies in outer space. Tears began to fall from her face as she sobbed to herself.

'I wish I could have had a better life, away from this horrible world.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard the running footsteps of several people. She got up and grabbed her sword to defend herself from whatever was coming. The footsteps got louder and louder when, out came out a man dressed in leather with boot type shoes, but the one thing that caught her attention, was his hair. It was a silvery blond with braids in his hair. He had arrows on his back and a bow in his hand. He also had two daggers on his back as well. They stared for a moment when the silence was broken by laughter. The man spun around, and quickly but swiftly pulled an arrow out and loaded his bow with it. Alina couldn't see the person who was there, so she moved closer and out from behind the man. She found a very ugly looking man, he was very muscular, but had black like skin and his face was mutated. She gasped at this sight, catching the two men's attention. They all looked at her, but not for long. The man on the other side, farthest from her began to talk.

"You are dead, elf. Your head will be mine!" 

The man that she was hiding behind before, shot his arrow at the other man, but it didn't seem to even phase him, for it had hit him right in the stomach. 

The black person looked down at the arrow and pulled it out. 

"My turn."

The black man grabbed one of his own arrows so fast she could barely see what he was doing. She looked up at the man nearest her, with the beautiful blond hair, he was reaching for his own arrow quickly, but the whole world seemed to slow down around her. She looked at the other man and saw him reaching for his own arrow. The blond man shot his arrow first and it hit the other directly in the head, but the other mans arrow released before it the arrow reached him, and was heading straight for the angel in front of her. The whole world still slows around her it slowly inched closer and closer. She could tell that the man wouldn't be fast enough to counter it.

'Well, maybe dying to save another, might make me something else than a big nothing.' she thought.

Right before the arrow reached the man in front of her she stood in front of him, facing him, taking the hit. She gasped as pain shot all over her body. The man stared at her in horror, but he had a plain look upon his face. She began to fall, but the man caught her before she hit the ground. She could feel the blood on her back. She could tell that she had been injured badly, and wasn't going to make it out alive. She stared into the man's eyes with happiness. She had fulfilled her one and only deed of leaving this world, but she felt as if it wasn't over yet. She stared at him and slowly began to fade into the darkness; before she fell into the deep dark she could hear him say one word…Enrielle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was kind of short. Please R+R…Flames accepted! Please go easy on me…. Oh and jus to let y'all know I love Legolas to death!!!! Well please review!!! It'll make me really, really HAPPY!


End file.
